Just A Kiss - iWant
by LiveLoveLustLife
Summary: one shot - A week and a half after Sam and Freddie share there first kiss together, Sam's mind starts to ponder the idea of a relationship between the two. But she just wants more, she wants something to happen between her and Freddie before the night is up - What will as she reveals her true feelings.


**Hey guys, This is my first story on this site and my first serious story that I've done. In case your wondering I'm a Seddie fan. I was inspired to write this story after reading a couple others on this site, I just wanted to have my own story on here. So I hope you enjoy. Creative critism is always welcome.**

**I don't own any rights to iCarly  
or the songs used in this story**

**This story picks up a week and a half after the episode iKiss**

* * *

**Just a kiss**

A week and a half after iKiss

* * *

12:00am

She couldn't sleep. Sam Puckett, just couldn't fall asleep. She was plagued by the thoughts of Freddie, - more specifically the thought of their first kiss. She remembered every detail; from the taste, to his touch, to the words and actions leading up to it. She remembered the feeling of his touch.  
She wanted to feel it again. It gave her a feeling of joy, a feeling of happiness.

She had liked Freddie for who knows how long. Something about him grabbed her, and now after the other night the feeling only grabbed her more.

She only insulted him as a front to hide what she really felt. To hide her care and her admiration. But the want to hide it was slipping, she didn't want to hold her feelings back any longer. After that night, she had tasted what their bond could be, what they could have, and she didn't want to let it slip away.

* * *

2:00am

After two more hours of flashbacks, and daydreams. She couldn't take it anymore; the feelings became to much. Sam had never felt this way before, all her feelings just hit her at once. All the happiness, sadness, and anger hit her.

Happiness intertwined with hope, for the memories of there kiss and hope for more; to feel feel his warm touch, to feel his lips upon hers, and to feel joy like no other.

Sadness for the want, for the fact that it might just be that, that it might just stay want. And worry that if she tries to get Freddie as more than a friend that she might lose there whole relationship and never be able to be with him again.

Anger for the fact that she was worrying about this so much. Anger for the fact that she wouldn't talk to Freddie about this. Anger because she was waiting; for what, she wasn't sure.

But the anger and happiness won. She didn't want to wait anymore, she wanted Freddie so much. She wanted his touch, his warmth, she wanted him.

And she was going to do something about it.

* * *

2:20am

Sam in her Cuddlefish sweatshirt and grey sweatpants had snuck out. Out into the cold air of the night.

She was heading to Freddie's apartment. Not sure what she was going to do when she got there, but sure that it would be something spontaneous, something instinctive.

* * *

2:55am

Freddie heard a knock on his window.  
He didn't second guess what he heard, he'd been wide awake, so he knew.

The question came to who was it? And whether he should check or not?

* * *

Sam finally decided just to knock on Freddie's window. It was so simple, maybe lacking the initial spontaneous thoughts. But it still worked. So she climbed up the fire escape, till she got to his window, and after thirty seconds of getting the strength to do it, she knocked.

* * *

Freddie wanted to dismiss it. He wanted to just say he was hearing it. But he couldn't, so reluctantly he opened it.

To his surprise it was Sam. Who only ten days ago he shared his first kiss with. She was as beautiful tonight as she was the the night of the kiss he thought. Her wavy blonde hair reaching down past her shoulders and her dark brown eyes glistening In the moonlight, so gorgeous.

* * *

The doors to the window swung open, and Freddie poked his head out.  
With what Sam thought was the cutest look of confusion. Only made cuter by his sweet lips and slick dark brown hair. So gorgeous.

* * *

"Hey" Sam said

"Um hi" said Freddie with confusion.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh so you don't like my company" Sam said sarcastically.

"No I don't mind" Freddie chuckled.

Sam laughed with a mix of nervousness and happiness.

_ I wish you were mine,_  
_All mine, mine all mine,_  
_I wish you mine, all mine,_  
_I wish you were mine_

"So honestly, why are you here?" Asked Freddie.

Sam was just silent. She didn't know what to say or do she just sat there frozen.

"Sam are you okay? Look you know you can tell me anything." said Freddie.

"Its just that this was so much easier in my head... You know what never mind, I got to go" Sam said regrettably.

Freddie grabbed her wrist as she turned. "You wouldn't have walked over two and half miles here for nothing, Sam, what's wrong?"

She turned and instinctively there lips locked. At first he didn't kiss back out of surprise. But he caught on really quick.

Sam pulled away quickly to catch her breath and gain composure.

_Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream, _  
_I can't help myself, now my secrets out _

Then she put her arms around his neck, and their lips met as Freddie grabbed her waste.

Under her breath Sam said "I want you so much."

"I don't want you to leave this time." Freddie said As he went back for more.

The kisses grew deeper and more passionate with each passing minute.

They were innocent kisses by two innocent fifteen year olds. No tongue, No touching, just kisses innocent kisses.

Every emotion Sam had felt for so long was finally out. She was finally aloud to show herself.

Freddie had wanted this ever since that night, when they shared there first experience. But not just because he liked the kiss. But because he was falling for Sam.

Freddie pulled away and led him and Sam inside. They started to kiss again, and Freddie fell back on the bed with Sam on top of him. They didn't want to stop. They both wanted the moment to last forever.

_Something 'bout this moment_  
_I just wanna hold it_  
_Never let it out of my sight_  
_Something 'bout this feeling_  
_I just wanna keep it_  
_Last thing i wanna do tonight_  
_Is have to say goodbye _

It was Sam who pulled away.

She didn't want this to go any further she had had a perfect night. She was falling for the perfect guy. And she was pretty sure it was a two way street.

Sam then rolled over and laid next to Freddie. He then put his arm around her and pulled her close. As she buried her faced against his chest, they both began to doze off and Sam muttered "Perfect."

* * *

**songs in order off appearance**

**So Close - Jennette Mccurdy**

**Have To Say Goodbye- Jennette Mccurdy**

**Thank you for reading - I will post another story soon**


End file.
